


Summertime Gladness

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope
Summary: Jon is an artist doing portraits on the boardwalk for a little extra summer cash. He hates the heat, and most people annoy him. But than he locks eyes with a certain pretty boy on the beach, and he might be smitten.This is a birthday fic for my buddy Dab! Happy birthday fam!





	Summertime Gladness

Fuck the heat. Jon is dabbing at his fore head with the bottom hem of his red t-shirt. He picked a hell of a day to sit out on the boardwalk and do portraits. He's got his easel and sketchbook set up, and just below that, he has a big glass mason jar sitting out for payment. Thinking he's funny, the jar is labeled,  
"Tips appreciated, to feed my fucking cat. He's an asshole when he's hungry."

And a picture of an orange tabby (his cat) is taped to the jar as well.

Jon is waiting around for customers, and people watching. What else is he supposed to do?

He's watching people pass by; screaming kids with annoyed looking parents, elderly people that continuously mumble about the humidity, tourists looking awed at everything their eyes land on, and girls wearing what can barely pass as swimsuits.

One girl notices him watching and scowls at him. She flips him off. He just laughs and shakes his head, while reaching up to wipe the sweat on his brow.

Jon isn't even looking to be creepy, despite the fact that he's already a weird guy as it is. He's just fascinated by people and their quirks and shallowness. Why do they all seem to wanna flock to the beach and be right on top of eachother in the heat? He'd rather be home alone with his cat Timmy, painting and blasting metal.

But aside from that, he wouldn't be caught dead checking girls out on the beach anyway. Ya know, since he's gay.

Jon is pretty low key about his sexuality. Not to say he's not proud, because he'll gladly punch you in the teeth if he hears you utter the word 'fag'. But he supposes he just doesn't fall into the pretty boy stereotype.

In fact, he tends to date the pretty types. He's a gritty, messy kind of guy. Long messy brown curls, scuffed converses, ripped jeans. Lately, he's been a bit of a commitment phobe. He's been hooking up casually with people, but nothing serious. No one seems to have peaked his interest. There's just no spark, everyone is so fake.

Which is why he's absolutely knocked on his face when he happens to be scanning the beach, and his eyes fall upon the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen in his life. And that's saying something, because Jon is not shallow by any means.

He's actually in the middle of sipping his water bottle when he locks eyes with this guy and nearly chokes, sputtering water all over.

Simply put, this guy is beautiful. Just so absolutely pretty, it physically hurts Jon to look.

He has sandy brown hair, almost blond from the summer sun. He's   
Wearing sunglasses so Jon can't see what color his eyes are, but he's willing to bet his ass that they're gorgeous. He's  very bronze, but even so you can definitely notice all his little freckles covering him from his neck, down his chest to his waist. They seem to trail down the V of his hips, below his swim trunks to places Jon would kill to inspect.

Damn. And the way he's eating that ice cream cone... Jon is jealous of the ice cream cone.

Oh god! He's been caught staring. Shit.

He's walking over.

Jon tries to act natural, he flails and nearly falls off his stool, and knocks over his easel in the process of catching himself.

He quickly straightens up just as this pretty boy steps in front of him.

"Hi, are you doing portraits?" Pretty boy asks smiling shyly.

Jon can't help but to notice the adorable looking gap he has between his front teeth. His heart melts. He realises he's staring again and not saying anything.

"Uhhh.. yeah! Yeah I'm the artist! Did.. did you want me to draw you? Please? I mean, uhh. I'd be happy to draw you if you want."

Jon can't stop stuttering. He starts to blush profusely, but thankfully he can blame it on the hot sun. He doesn't usually get this nervous around a cute guy. He ruffles his curly head of hair trying to distract himself from staring at this beautiful boy.

"I'm Jon," he reaches out with his free hand.  
"I'm Tilian. Nice to meet you Jon."

Tilian notices the tip jar at Jon's feet and squints at it.

"Aww, you have a cat? I love animals. What's his name?" Tilian asks.

Jon smirks at this gorgeous stranger. He already wins points by asking about his cat.

"His name is Timmy, and he's such a good boy. Even if he can be an asshole."

Tilian giggles, than proceeds to lean down and put a $5 bill into the jar.

"Well make sure Timmy knows dinner is on me."

If Jon didn't know better he'd think Tilian sounds nervous as well. The implication of that sentence isn't lost on Jon either. He wonders if he's being indirectly flirted with.

Tilian removes his sunglasses to reveal these magnificent hazel eyes. Ugh. He is killing Jon.

"Sooo.. should I just stand here or...?" Tilian asks shyly.

Jon's eyes widen.

"Oh! Uhh yeah, you can just sit on this stool there, and I'll draw you up a portrait."

Jon fumbles with his case of colored pencils. He sets them up on his easel and flips open his sketchbook. Tilian sits down on the stool and tries crossing and uncrossing his legs. He looks bashful. It's pretty cute.

"Hey don't be nervous, just relax and look pretty."

Oops. Did he just say that?  
Tilian blushes a bright shade of red.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" He asks shyly.

Jon opens and closes his mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Uhhhh.. y-yeah. You're really pretty actually. Sorry if that's kinda foreword." Jon mumbles.

Tilian smiles full on at him.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to being called that." He flutters his lashes at Jon slightly embarrassed.

Jon cant believe this guy isn't used to being told that at all.

Jon takes a deep breath and begins sketching. Tilian sits there fidgeting under Jon's gaze. He looks up under his lashes every so often to find Jon staring so intensely at him. He swallows nervously, cheeks a faint pink.

“Why are you looking at me like that? You’re making me blush...” Tilian giggles.

"Sorry," Jon grins cockily.  
"Your eyes are just amazing... do you know that?” he smirks at Tilian as he looks flustered. He's feeling confident, so why not flirt a little shamelessly with a cute boy?

'Oh my god he is so easy to make blush', Jon thinks to himself.  
After a few more minutes of sketching, Jon finishes the portrait.

"Okay, you're all done. Wanna take a look?"

Tilian grins and walks over to stand behind Jon. He leans over him, and Jon can feel his breath tickling his neck. He checks out Jon's work with an awed expression.

"Wooooow! You're so good! Thank you, how much?"

Jon just waves him off.

"It's no charge. Honestly getting to look at such a pretty face for 20 minutes is payment enough. I mean, unless I can take you out to dinner later?" Jon says slyly.

Tilian blushes at Jon's straight-forwardness.

"O-oh. Really? Okay, sure." Tilian sounds so surprised.

Jon scribbles his number on the bottom corner of the sketch, and tears it out to hand to Tilian. His fingertips brush Tilian's as he hands it to him. He let's his touch linger. Tilian shivers at this.

"Uh, Okay, so should I call you?" He asks tentatively.

Jon just smiles at him and says "I really hope you do pretty boy."

Tilian looks down at his feet and mumbles, "Ahhh, I'm really not used to this. Sorry for being shy."

Jon seriously can't believe this guy. Maybe it's the summer heat, or the excitement of meeting someone who actually holds his interest; Feeling bold, Jon reaches up and cups his cheek. Tilian freezes in his spot. Jon waits a moment, as not to scare him off.

"I dont usually do this kinda thing, but I'm going out on a limb. Is this okay.. can I kiss you?" Jon asks. Tilian nods timidly.

Jon inches up slightly on his toes since there's a slight height difference. Jon's stockier frame brushes up against Tilian's taller, more slender build. His lips connect with Tilian's, and it's like fireworks exploding behind his eyes. He tastes of vanilla ice cream, and something else that's all together Tilian.

Wow.

He didn't know a kiss could be so perfect. Everything around them is muted in comparison to this kiss. The intensity of the heat, the noisy bustle of the boardwalk; it all falls to the wayside, so that the only sensation they're both aware of is the feeling of each others lips.

Tilian let's out a small gasp into Jon's mouth. Jon's free hand gently grips Tilian's waist and draws him nearer. His thumb is grazing the soft skin of Tilian's hip, and the softest sigh escapes Tilian's lips.

When they pull apart, Tilian's eyes are still closed. His eyes flutter open, and he looks dazed. Jon just smiles dopily back at him. Tilian clears his throat.

"So. Uh. I'm definitely gonna call you." Tilian stutters. Jon nods at him, smiling huge.

Tilian begins to walk away. He makes it a few feet, and looks back over his shoulder at Jon and smiles. Jon waves back.  
He really Hope's Tilian calls.  


20 minutes go by and Jon is in the middle of a portrait for this elderly lady and her chihuahua, when he hears his phone start ringing. He's pretty much finished sketching this lady anyway. Her dog won't hold still, and she's mostly blind anyway.

He sees that it's a local area code and picks up.

"Helllllooo?" Jon says questioningly.

"Hey, it's the French girl you drew from earlier. Still wanna take me out?"

It's Tilian. Jon's stomach flutters with butterflies.

"Hey there." Jon says back, feeling giddy. "You sure don't waste any time." He chuckles into the phone.

Tilian giggles bashfully into the phone.

"Sorry for calling so soon - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
His voices shakes a bit.  
"I guess I'm really into artsy guys. Who knew? But l'm really looking forward to our date... er... it is a date right?" He questions suddenly unsure.

Jon is slightly confused by this.

"Uhh, yeah? What else would you call it?" He asks.

The line is silent for a moment.

"I just... I thought maybe you just wanted a hook up. I didn't wanna misread things.." he mumbles awkwardly. "I tend to get mixed signals."

Jon stops what he's doing, frowning slightly.

"Well, you're getting a real date. I'll be a gentleman, I promise. I really wanna get to know you." Jon sounds so earnest.

"In fact... fuck it. Let's go now. Where are you?"

Tilian can't help but smile into the phone.

"Oh. Okay. Sooo I'm actually behind you, over by the dart games."

Jon swivels around and locks eyes with Tilian, just 20 feet away.  
Tilian smiles shyly at him, phone still to his ear.

"I'm kinda bad at this." He admits over the phone while maintaining eye contact with Jon.

Jon smiles softly back at him.

"It's okay, we don't have to rush. We have plenty of time to get to know eachother. And trust me, I really wanna know you."

Without a second thought, he walks over purposely to where Tilian is standing, stopping just inches away from his face.

"I'm... I'm gonna hang up now." Tilian stutters.

Jon grins at him and nods.

"Okay, see you in a bit."  
He says softly, eyes boring into Tilian's.

The line clicks dead, and Jon pulls Tilian close, with his free hand resting on his lower back. Tilian has both hands on Jon's shoulders, looking slightly down due to the little height difference.

"So, when does our date start?" He asks coyly.

Instead of answering, Jon leans up and kisses Tilian for the second time that day. It packs even more of a punch the second time around. They kiss till they're both breathless. Jon doesn't know what's gotten into him but he feels intoxicated.

He comes to the conclusion that fireworks are now his favorite part of the summer time, as long as Tilian is the one responsible for them, with every kiss.

Tilian kisses him back, in a silent agreement.

They have all summer to experience fireworks together..


End file.
